Code 419
by RyuuFuyuScarlet
Summary: A different beginning. Join Mai a girl who has a repeating nightmares but lives a happy life with her adoptive father. She will go to school go to work and go on ghost hunts join her as she works for SPR and learns of her Forgotten past maybe even fall in love. Ghost hunt retold lets see were it leads. Onhold


**Code 4.1.9**

 **Chapter One**

 **A Dream**

What is the point a small child thought to herself as she lays on her back in the middle of a white room, with a group of men dressed in white she just assumed they are doctors, on a cold metal table or bed she did not know or cared she just wanted to go back to her dark room to sleep. The child did not pay any attention to what the group of doctors were talking about or what they were doing her dead brown eyes were just fixed to the while ceiling. Feeling one of the doctors inject her with something in her arm she let her gaze drop to her left side of the room to look at a wall sized mirror. Focusing slightly what seemed to be a mirror became more of a window for her letting her see all of the scientists behind it taking down notes suddenly a voice boomed around the room from some of the hidden speakers "we will now start the experiment please assign the objects to the room and exit". The doctors all start to leave as other men dressed in white entered bringing objects and place them around the room then began to leave as the last one left and closed the door that seemed to just disappear or blend in well with the wall the voice returned "Experiment fifteen moving objects will now begin code four one nine begin to move any of the objects in the room with your PK. Sighing as she sat up looking at all of the objects in the room she began to list them a chair, a brick, a ball, the table she was sitting on , a small pile of books and a block of metal nearly about the same size as her with 150 kg engraved on it she decided to start small as a warm up then start on the big stuff.

Focusing her mind slightly she started using her PK to lift the ball up and started making it orbit around her and then the chair then the brick. She then stood up to allow the metal table to orbit around her with all the books in a clockwise fashion she then placed all of them next to each other on the ground. The she turned to the metal block completely focusing her mind she tried to move the block but nothing happened sighing she turned to the mirror and shrugged.

Sensing that the scientists were displeased she went to try again but still could not left with her PK enhancing her senses she could manage to hear one of the scientists called her a disappointment that's when she lost her cool and got angry, she stomped right over to the block of metal then stopped looking back at the mirror or more precisely around the left of the mirror sitting behind that mirror was the guy who called her a disappointment. A small smirk creped onto her face as she turned to grab, lifted up and then slammed the block of metal right on the left side of the mirror. If the mirror was not reinforced then that block would of smashed right into that guy's head, too bad it was reinforced she thought to herself as she pulls it out and throws it across the room to the other side and started at the guy who most likely has wet himself.

The voice from the speaker returned "experiment fifteen is now over please take Code four one nine back to her room". The doctors returned to the room pushing a stretcher towards the girl, as if this was second nature to her she walked toward the stretcher and climbed onto the stretcher to sit on it. The doctors took out a syringe and injected it in her arm, feeling the effects immediately she let out a small yawn and rubbed her eyes, the doctors help lay her down and started to push the stretcher out of the room by the time they were out of the room the girl was already in a deep sleep.

 **THE EXPEREIMENT IS NOT OVER!**

 **KILL HIM NOW!**

Screaming erupted in a small house waking up a man with dirty blond hair in a small pony tail, he rushes out of his bedroom and headed across the hall to a different bedroom.

"MAI" he shouted as he crashed through the door her bed was a mess with the covers on the floor at first he began to wonder if Mai was still in her bed room, he then heard a whimper he started to walk slowly towards Mai's bed and he noticed a small figure in the corner of the room beside Mai's bed.

"Mai?" he whispers as he starts to walk slowly towards her trying not to startle her.

She was a mess her hands were covering her ears, her legs were bent bringing her knees to her chest as tightly as possible trying to make herself as small as possible, her bangs were coving her face, her head was bent over and she was crying while muttering something.

Must have had that nightmare again hen thought to himself as he went down to her level and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Mai" he whispered softly as she tensed under his touch on her shoulder.

Calming down a bit she looks up to his face and broke into more tears as she leapt forward and hugged him crying onto his chest.

"PAPA" she wailed as he wrapped his arms around her shaking body

"Shh Mai it's ok, this old Monk won't let anything bad happen to you, it was just a dream" he whispered as he rubbed her back and head they stayed on the floor like that until Mai drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

End of chapter

 **Notes**

 **This story I will do while I am struggling with my other story SPR adventures of Mai Taniyama**

 **I will focus more on this story when I have finished SPR adventures**

 **This story is planned on paper while other one is planned on desktop nothing will clash**

 **This is a own story which will try and follow closely to the normal story of ghost hunt plus extras**

 **This chapter is more of an Prelog**

 **RyuuFuyuScarlet do no own ghost hunt**


End file.
